PowerPuffBabies!
by BlackMoon00
Summary: After fighting the girls turned back into kids! But what happends when the RowdyRuffBoys find them?Will they learn to understand the Powerpuff girls? Reds,Greens and Blue pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Momoko's pov.

Where quietly eating lunch in the cafeteria when suddenly our belts went off."Beep,Beep,Beep." Flashes of pink,light blue and lime green appeared on our belts we nodded at one another before heading for the hall.'I wonder what it is this time.' I thought. We passed the lockers and ran up the blue stairs.I huffed as we reached the top. Snatching my pink compact out and opening it,pressing one of the colored buttons the professors worried look showed on the screen."What is it professor?" I asked as Miyako and Kaoru huddled next to me." Fuzzy Lumpkins is terrorizing the market, you have to stop him before he destroys it! Be Careful." The professor spoke before ending the call."Ok girls,lets go." I shouted we each stood a good distance away from each other before transforming.

"Blossom!"."Bubbles!"."ButterCup!"

"Power Puff Girls Z!" We said all together. I walked to the buildings edge,looking down I jumped then using my powered up shoes to give me a boost. Soon my pink stripe followed closely behind painting the sky. Buttercup and Bubbles close behind.

As soon as we spotted the Market we headed for a , vegetables, accessories and sweet treats lay on the floor."Where's Fuzzy?" Bubbles asked." I'm right here." A voice was heard from behind. I turned around just in time to see a barrel be hurled at me. Hitting me in the stomach and push me to the ground."Blossom!" Bubbles shouted. Pain flooded to my head as I brought my hand over it."Agh…" I moaned. The world felt like it was spinning, faster and faster. I managed to stand up only to see Bubbles fly up into the sky."Bubble Champai-Agh!" Fuzzy Lumpkins through a watermelon at Bubbles' side, making her let go of her bubble wand. Bubbles fell from the sky crashing on a blue booth that sold bracelets and necklaces, making beads fly out. "Bubbles are you ok?" I asked trying to make my way over to her. She reached out her arms and pushed up from the ground only for her dress to be caught on a broken box.'Ripp' Bubbles' dress now torn revealed a forming bruise on the side of her rib cage. I grabbed her staff and in attempt to give it back,but a strong tug pulled me back from my jacket. Fuzzy Lumpkins had picked me up by my jacket and raised his arm up high."This is my Land!" He shouted. Panicking I raised up Bubbles wand to try and block his punch."Hey!"Buttercup shouted from above in the sky."This ain't your Land." Fuzzy glared at Buttercup and then panicked,before her Hammer crashed down on his head. Dropping me on my butt I quickly got up ignoring the pain from the pavement."Strawberry Blast!" I shouted tossing my yo-yo at The pink purple stunned by Buttercup, he swished his hands around hitting Buttercup and sending her falling on to a the mean time Bubbles had reached her staff and shouted "Bubble Champagne!". While Fuzzy was distracted bubbles had trapped him in a giant bubble.

"Finally!" Buttercup sighed. In the distance police sirens could be heard. As the blue colored cars stopped the police men stepped out of their cars."Great Job PowerPuff Girls. Will take it from here." The police officer said."Thanks." I answered as we walked hand cuffed Fuzzy Lumpkins and the police took him to jail. We wondered around the wrecked market and found a small snack was unharmed and still standing."Hey those lollipops look really tasty!" Bubbles exclaimed pointing at three blue colored lollipops."Oh No! I am not falling for that again!" Buttercup shouted angrily."Oh come on Buttercup. I highly doubt these are Him's. Besides these are blue the ones we ate were pink..." Bubbles pointed out."Hmm...I guess." I answered.

"Hmm.." She inspected the piece in her hand before plopping it in her mouth."Wait Bubbles!" I shouted waving her hands in front of her shouting," Don't!".

"It tastes like Blueberry!" She smiled her curls bounced as she tilted her head."Really?" Buttercup asked unsure."Yeah! Try one!" Our blue team member said excitedly."Well ok I guess." ButterCup said taking one."Hmm well I guess there was nothing to worry about." I shrugged taking one. I licked the blue lollipop and sure enough it tasted like blueberries. "Well I guess there was nothing to worry about." I said and we walked from the Market to the park. We sat on a bench eating the rest of the lollipops."Mmm" I said as I finished it." That was good!" Buttercup said. I felt something strange, like a pain in my head. And then a bright White light glowed. I looked over to the girls and they also were glowing white."Ah" I panicked.'Whats Happening?' I thought...

So how was the first chapter? :)

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment on what I should add,Fix or just an idea that you think should be used for the story!

✏R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Comments!-

kimeko-chan123: FuzzyLumpkins is one of the villains in powerpuffgirls and powerpuffgirlsZ. He's big and pink-ish, also has antennas. And sometimes the girls just call him this doesn't help than you can google the villains :)

So for this chapter I will start off with Brick's Pov. And the rowdy ruff boys will be roaming around the city. :P

And Thanks again for reading my last chapter!

Brick's Pov.

"Ugh! I'm Bored!" Butch had been walking around the city, yet nothing exciting or fun had happened. We grew closer to the park near the heart of the city. The trees rustled at a strong wind and a white light.'What the heck was that?' I thought but I seemed to be the only one to notice. Since Butch had his eyes closed and his hands behind his head, and Boomer kicked around a piece of trash. 'Hmm…' I quickened my pace and headed to the park. My brothers didn't even question but instead followed. We entered the park with green trees and benches. Butch finally decided to open his eyes and looked around."Hey why are we here?" He asked."Because I saw something interesting." I replied looking around.'Where did that come from?' I thought."What is it?"Boomer asked."I don't know." I said."That's Lame."Butch said annoyed."I thought it was something better. Like a robbery."

"Shut up,Butch." I said. I turned the corner and my eyes widened. I stopped walking and looked at three little girls sitting on a small bench. The one in the middle had long orange hair like mine and a red bow on top holding it in a pony squared bangs stopped at half of her forehead,revealing her soft pink eyes. She had a pink dress with black at the collar and very bottom of her dress. Small pink and white shoes and she had black fingerless gloves. 'Where have I seen her before? She looks very familiar.' The other two where at her side. One with dark black hair much like Butch's,but with a green dress and shoes instead,and on top of her head where two emerald like clips on her hair. Her hair was shorter than the rest and had ruffled up bangs that weren't strait at all. Her big green eyes and face showed a sort of grumpy yet cautious look. The smallest one had pig tails and golden blonde hair that seemed to complement her light blue eyes. Unlike the black haired girl, the blonde seemed happy and curious. Her bangs were clipped back with a blue hair clip and much like the other two she wore a light blue dress and blue stared at Boomer with a gentle smile, while Boomer looked a bit puzzled.

I looked at Butch and he had a blank expression. I turned back to the little girls in front of us one in pink slid off of the bench and stood up strait."Hi mister, Im Blossom." She said happily stretching out her arm. The green one looked at me with a glare.'Wow she looks really angry. I guess she's really protective.' I thought 'Wait...Blossom? The powerPuff Blossom?' I looked at the three again and saw the resemblance this pink one was Blossom, The green one was Buttercup and finally the blue one was tiny little Bubbles.I looked at Butch and Boomer and figured they too had realized who these three were. Then I smirked."Well I think it wouldn't hurt to have a bit of fun right boys?" I said looking down on Blossom. She looked at me before putting her hand behind her back. "Um I think it's time for us to go." She answered in a small voice. Buttercup and Bubbles slid off the bench and where behind Blossom when Butch pulled her arm forward and I stuck my foot out tripping her. "Hahaha, this is wayyy to easy!" Butch laughed pushing Buttercup backwards making her fall on her butt."Oww!" "Hey!" Blossom said. Boomer kicked Bubbles on her back making her fall ' eyes began to water and began to first silently and then she began to cry louder."Hey shut up!" Butch said clenching his to make her cry even more."Stupid" I said to Butch. Buttercup seemed really pissed and came up to Butch and kicked his shin."Ow!" He shouted."What the hell?". Blossom got up and looked mad while people turned around looking at us. They glared at Butch for making Bubbles cry. "What? Don't you people have lives?" Butch told them.A tall brunette woman came up to us."You should apologize." She said."For what?" He said."For being mean to these young girls." The well dressed woman pointed at the The three powerpuffs."Psh." Butch crossed his arms.I leaned over to Butch and whispered,"Just do it and she'll leave.". "We're sorry." Boomer spoke up."Ok, now you leave them alone alright?" She asked."Ok." Boomer replied."Yeah, what ever." Butch said rolling his eyes. I elbowed him hard in the stomach to get him to shut up only for him to glare back as the woman walked away. The people continued to stare when Butch said,"Fine. Lets go.".

He started to walk away, and the park returned to normal. Looked in the direction he was walking and quickly caught up to him. I sighed stuffing my hands in my pockets. We continued to walk on the sidewalk buzzing with people. The city as noisy ever. Cars beeping and the sound of their roaring engines as they drove I heard soft foot steps from behind. I kept on walking but the sound was very close. We turned around a couple of corners and realized we were being I thought ' who would follow us?Why would they follow us?' I turned around to find the power puff Blossom's pink eyes trained on me watching was still glaring but was annoyed and Bubbles looked around blankly before glancing at me and my brothers."Why are you following us?" I asked looking at Blossom.

"We're lost."

"Well then go follow someone else." I sighed I turned around and began to walk with my brothers again. And after a while I began to hear the same small light foot steps again.'Agh...' I thought 'Really?' I glanced behind me and sure enough the three brats where right behind us."Blossom my Cut hurts." Bubbles stated."I know." Blossom said rubbing her bruised hand. I felt a bit bad.'Hmm' I thought. I continued to walk but I kept thinking about the shop near Our house. Mojo's never really home I guess we can go there...

✏Read&Review :)

Thanks for Following,Or Favoriting this story! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Boomer's Pov.

"Blossom my Cut hurts." Bubbles stated."I know." Blossom said.I could hear their voices behind me. I felt sort of ...bad for them. Were they fighting earlier? I looked back to see Bubbles trying to smile when Blossom couldn't do anything to help.'Hmm...'

I followed Brick and he had led us to Mojo's place."Why here?" I asked. "Because Mojo's not here."Brick explained." We'll just hang out here for a while."."Are you sure that's all?" Butch asked looking at Brick and then the girls."Yes Im sure." Brick said walking behind the house.I heard a door unlock and foot steps inside. Quickly The Door opened and Brick let us in. The walls were their usual black color and the windows remained a bit cracked. A large red sofa and a flat screen TV was placed against the the kitchen had checker flooring, the black counter tops Had a couple of bowls on the sink was full of dirty dishes,cups and was stairs leading to upstairs where our rooms insisted making us bedrooms even though we weren't home most of the time. The girls looked around curiously. I smiled looking at Bubbles, her bright blue eyes wondered around the living room curiously. I continued to look at her and noticed the scratches and bruises she idea popped in my head as I headed up stairs."Hey Boomer where ya going?" Butch asked."Upstairs, be right back." I answered walking up the metal stairs.I walked into the hallway heading to the very the end of the hallway was a bookshelf with a vase and a couple of books about machinery. I scanned the book shelf looking for a small white box."There it is." I said picking it up.I opened it finding band aids, ointment, disinfectant, cotton balls and small scissors.I closed it and headed back down I headed down stairs Butch had started to play video games on the ps3 mojo had stole from the store last year, and Brick was looking around in the kitchen."Damn there's nothing to eat." He complained."Check if Mojo has any cash in his room." Butch said his eyes still looking at the screen."Oh yeah." Brick said."Watch the girls I'll be right back." Soon Brick was out of sight and I went to the kitchen and put the small medical box on the island table in the center of the kitchen.I sat on one of the stools and looked at the girls who still stood at the entrance, not knowing what to do."Hey,uh...Does it hurt?" I asked Bubbles pointing to one of her plopped her finger In her mouth and nodded. I smiled and patted the stool next to me.

As she walked over to the stool I realized she was too short to reach the top at jumped raising up her free hand to barley touch the top.'Haha cute...She's so short she can't even reach the top.' I thought. I jumped off the stool and squatted next to her."Uh..."

'How do I sit her up there? I don't even know how to hold her...'I thought hard. ' She apparently can't do it on her own.' Then I remembered the adults at the park and how they picked up their baby's.'Oh right! It's under their arms.' I moved my hands to pick her up and almost immediately Bubbles raised her arms midway.I slid my hands under her underarms and lifted her up. "There we go." I was really her on the stool and making sure she wouldn't fall,Bubbles stopped sucking on her thumb."Ok, where does it hurt?" I asked."Here." She pointed to her arm,a couple of scratches on her knees and her side."Ok let's see."I searched through the first aid kit and found bandaids,Disinfectant and ointment."Here." I said. Carefully I dabbed a bit of disinfectant."Ow,ow!" Bubbles bended forward to hold her knee."Sorry." I placing the bandaids on her knees and one on her side. Finally I put ointment on her right arm. It was a bit bruised and scraped but it wasn't much of a problem."There...All better?" I asked. And she happily her Up off the stool I looked down to see Buttercup. I reached down to pick her up but she pushed my hands away."I can do it."

She jumped up gripping the top of the wooden stool, and her foot over the step.I watched her as she hauled her self over the stool."Ok" I took her arm and added ointment. I looked at her knees and took the disinfectant in my hand. Carefully dabbing it on her scratch Buttercup flinched to the sting of the adding all the bandages. She looked pretty miserable."what?" I asked."Um."She pointed to her back.I looked behind her and didn't notice anything."What?" I asked again not understanding what she wanted. She finally turned around to reveal a big bleeding scratch."wow."

'What happened with Fuzzy Lumpkins?' I thought.

Brick's Pov.

I searched upstairs looking through Mojo's room. 'Ugh filthy monkey .' I thought stepping on a banana was trash everywhere as I got closer to a drawer. Finally reaching the dirty white dresser opened the first drawer. More snack rappers,crayons and in the corner a wallet. "Yes!" I shouted picking it opened it up to find a hundred dollar bill and a couple of twenties.I put it in my back pocket and walked out of the room I closing the door behind me.

As I headed down stairs Butch continued to play video seemed to help the girls by cleaning their wounds.I rolled my eyes and walked over to Butch."Found his wallet." I said leaning on the couch."What should we eat? I was thinking pizza." I suggested."Yeah sure, Im fine with need to pass this level...God Damit! I died again!"He said waving one of his he still kept his eyes on the TV."What about you Boomer?" I asked drawing my to him. Buttercup jumped off stool and walked passed had just finished patching up Buttercup and Blossom's cuts."Ok,I want some soda too though." I said looking back at me."Hey! I want to try." Buttercup said climbing on the couch sitting next to Butch."Can I try?"

"Sure what ever, It's not like you'll win your self out." Butch said laughing at her,He handed Buttercup the controller and slapped her on the back."Ow!" She shouted Turing to look at Butch."What?" He asked not noticing Buttercup's patch on her and I stared as Buttercup extended her arm, Green light appeared and began to form something in her hand. The light, in form of small circles,popped and her hammer was now in her hand."W-Wait! Wait!" Butch said holding his hands up in a yellow and green hammer came crashing down on his head."Ouch!" Butch kept holding his head."What the hell?"

"Hmph!"The hammer disappeared and Buttercup sat back down, pressing the colored buttons."Anyways, Im heading to the store." I announced walking over to the door.I walked stepped out side the warm,hot sun shinning over to close the door Blossom stood staring up at me."Where are you going?" She asked."Uh... To the store." I responded."Can I come?"Blossom asked."Ok."I closed the door behind us. As we began to walk in the hot city.

So Im thinking the girls ages will be about 4 or 5.

Bubbles will be about 4, Buttercup will be 5 and lastly Blossom will be about 5 or 6. Thanks for reading and Following this story!

✏R&R

So I can add and Improve this story! And PM me if you have any ideas for this story. :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
